Life's Adventures
by Blondegirlz4
Summary: Jessie Pressing grew up working on a farm. Her dad is crippled and her brother Mattie is to young to work. Her parents know it's time for her to be married, but they can't let her go, she is their only hope on keeping the family farm going. But one day Je
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could feel the wind rush through my hair, my skirt flew out behind me as a stood up in my saddle, holding on tightly to the reins. All I could hear was the constant hollow sound my horse's shoe made every time it hit the dusty ground. We didn't slow down until we reached our destination, the banks of the Mississippi River.

"Whoa," I said sternly, when we got there, my horse Melody, stopped smoothly on the damp bank. I tied her up and got my tackle box and cane pole out. I baited my rusty hand made hook and stuck it into the clear water. I lay up against a tree, and pulled the brim of my hat down low over my eyes. My mind drifted back to that morning.

"Missy, she can't be doing this any longer, she needs to start acting like a lady, she can't be going off fishin' like this, and she should be off sewing or something. She's 18 most girls her age are married, and having kids." Pa had said. But Mama stood her ground. "Dave, she should do what she wants to do, not be sold off to the man who offers the most for her hand in marriage! And we still need her, at least until Mattie grows up!"

"I have rejected all the men who have asked my permission to court Diamond, and there have been many who have offered allot of money, but Missy she's going to have to get married someday, and you know I want the best for her, I'll only accept the proposal if it is someone who is really rich and willing to pay a handsome sum for her," Pa said hastily, then paused, "Diamond are you listening to us?"

I shrunk back behind the door panel, trying to seem invisible. Pa laughed "I already saw you, so come on out, Pa limped toward me, his cane wobbling and bending under his weight. I stood up and said, "There have been men who wish to court me Pa?"

He frowned "Yes, but none of them are right, I will only have the best for my daughter,"

I nodded "Um… thank you sir," he gave me a comforting smile, which only made my heart sink.

Now, sitting on the bank of the Mississippi, I thought of what it would be like to be married. Would my husband expect me to stay home all day long watching our children and… cooking? Or would there be someone who was fun, exiting, and adventurous.

About 3 hours later, when I had caught about 4 fish, I got on top of Melody, and headed for home. I decided to take the forest path. Melody and I walked along slowly dodging trees. I loosened my reigns and felt my horses shoulder blades go up and down.

About half an hour later, I was feeling quite relaxed, when something caught my eye. My heart stopped, a small snake was bundled under a tree, it was a common adder, but I knew if Melody saw it, she would spook. I crossed my fingers and nudged her forward. We were about 3 feet from the snake, when Melody spotted it. She stood still for a moment then let out a terrible sound, she ran through the forest, her mane flying everywhere. I wanted to jump off but I couldn't, I watched as a low branch hit me, I hit the hard ground, a pain shot through my body, the sound of my own screaming rung through my ears, then, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the sound of horse hoofs, my head hurt so bad, I could hardly stand it. I groaned, and looked up, I was in the back of a wagon, surrounded by grain bags. "Where am I?" I groaned. "Woa," A strong voice said, I head footsteps come towards me. I tried to sit up, but it was impossible. "Feelin' Better?" The voice asked. I looked up a boy about my age, maybe older, I suddenly felt foolish, in my dirty farm-girls dress. "Ya," I answered, but as soon as I said that I felt a stab of pain run through my head, I grimaced openly, and he knew I was lying. "Tell me what your family name is and I'll take ya home. Ya need some rest for that head to get better, nasty fall you took, could've been worse though." "I am Jessie Presing," I said then laid my head back down on the wagon floor.

About 20 Minutes later I heard my Mama's friendly voice. "Hello, can I help you?" She said. "Yes Ma'am, your daughter… I found her on the path in the forest, she was lying on the ground, I don't know what happened… she was unconscious for a wile there, but on the way here she woke up and told me were she lived," The boy said. "What? Jessie is hurt!" She yelled, "David come quick!" I heard Mama's light footsteps run to the back of the wagon. "Missy, what's wrong?" I heard Pa's voice yell.

"Jesse, she's hurt!" Mama answered. I felt Pa's rough hands stroke my hair. "She has a fever!" He whispered then repeated it louder. "I'm alright Pa," I moaned.

"Sir, I also found something wrong with the leg, it was I believe broken," Said the boy. Mama lifted up the skirt of my dress to my knee. "O lord," Mama cried "David look!"

I moved my arm to my knee, trying to feel what was wrong, as soon as I touched my leg pain shot up, it hurt so bad I could barley open my eyes, but I was able to for just a quick second but it was just enough to see the red, bloody mass that was my leg. I couldn't help it… I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of mumbling voices.

"Mama, Pa," I whispered, "What happened?" I felt my parents on the side of my bed. "Good now! We con do something!" said the unmistakable voice that could only be Dr. Madison, "Does anything hurt?" He asked." Everything," I moaned "what is going to happen to me?" "The best thing for you to do is to stay in bed, get lots of rest and hope that the leg does not get infected!" the doctor answered." What will happen to the harvest?" I asked. "You know the boy who saved you; he will work in the fields until you are better." Pa said. "For what pay?" I questioned. "Not money, but food and a home, he will be sleeping in the shack outside, Missy fixed it up for him, he seemed strong, and willing to work," "Can I thank him?" I asked. "After supper you may, but right now he's tending to the cotton." Pa said. "Did you find Melody?" I asked. "Yes she was found running around in the woods, eyes rolled in the back of her head, she is safe in our stables now, don't you worry," "Well then since we have consciousness now I'll go." said Dr. Madison. And with a tip of him hat he was gone. "You should rest suga', we'll try to wake you up when supper is ready." He kissed my head gently and left. I snuggled down deep in the goose feather pillow and slept.

I dreamt of fishing. I was sitting on a bank of the most beautiful lake I had ever seen, it was clear and beautiful, and cattails lined the shore, shimmering fish swam trough the blue water. I was wearing a white dress and my cowboy hat, I was barefoot and was dancing on the shore my cane fishing pole on my shoulder. Then instantly it became night, trees surrounded me; I stood on a bolder and looked into the forest, I saw people holding lanterns run around me, they screamed and begged me to help them. I looked at them confused; they ran around me so fast I was dizzy.


End file.
